1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a host apparatus and a system finishing method thereof, and, more particularly, to a host apparatus, which is capable of promoting a user's convenience at the time of system-finishing of the host apparatus, and a system finishing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a multifunction copier or the like, is connected to a host apparatus, such as a computer, for data communication therebetween, and receives printing data from the host apparatus. Then, the image forming apparatus converts the received printing data into a print language that meets pre-set print conditions and performs a printing operation on a record medium (e.g., paper, transparency, etc.) using colored dyes such as ink or toner.
Such an image forming apparatus is an essential and indispensable office automation apparatus along with a computer. In order for the image forming apparatus to print a document made in the computer, the computer requires a printer driver to control a driving of the image forming apparatus. When a user instructs the computer to execute a print instruction through the printer driver, the printing data corresponding to the document made by the printer driver are transferred from the computer to the image forming apparatus.
When the computer executes the print instruction, there is a difference between a transfer processing time required for the printer driver to transfer the printing data to the image forming apparatus, including a time required for a conversion of the document into the printing data for printing, and a transfer completion time required for the computer to transfer the printing data to the image forming apparatus. That is, the transfer completion time is longer than the transfer processing time.
So, when the user wishes to turn off the computer after the computer performs the transfer process of transferring the printing data to the image forming apparatus, the user may be inconvenienced in that the user may have to wait before turning the computer off until after the transfer is completed. In addition, when the user turns the computer off in a condition where the transfer has not yet been completed, the user may be additionally inconvenienced in that the entire transfer operation, including the transferring of the printing data that was transferred before the computer was turned off, has to be performed when the computer is turned on again.